La Princesa Samurai
by Master roll
Summary: Sakura es la princesa de un poderoso clan de samurais... Su deber es ver por los intereses de su pueblo antes que los propios Syaoran es un Samurai al servicio de la princesa... El desea cuidarla y protegerla pero no por que sea su deber, si no por otros motivos... ¿A donde los llevara el destino? Averigualo
1. Cerezo

_**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA BELLA HISTORIA, VEAMOS ¿QUE PUEDO DECIR DE ELLA? QUE HE DISFRUTADO ENORMEMENTE ESCRIBIRLA Y DOCUMENTARLA CON DATOS HISTORICOS,, SE AGRADECEN LOS COMENTARIOS**_

_**-MASTER ROLL-**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

"_**Cerezo"**_

Corría el año de 1599 penúltimo de la era _Azuchi-Momoyama1 _etapa que se distinguió por la separación entre aldeanos y samuráis ordenada por Hideyoshi Toyotomi el cual prohibió portar katanas a la gente de las aldeas ya que se respiraba relativa paz en los aires del Japón de aquella era.

En el castillo de la familia Asakura que había sido reconocida por haber peleado incansablemente para conseguir la tranquilidad de los pueblos que estaban a su cargo, y por defender los principios de honor y justicia que llevaban en alto los guerreros de aquel enorme e imponente castillo habitaba una hermosa princesa, muy querida por su padre, sus guerreros y su pueblo, era conocida por su amable y honorable forma de ser, tenia el cabello corto y castaño claro, unos bellos y misteriosos ojos verdes, de tez muy clara, delgada, poseedora de la delicadeza y elegancia al conducirse de una flor de cerezo blanco, comenzaba el atardecer y la querida princesa se encontraba dando un paseo por los frondosos jardines repletos de flores de todo tipo y arboles frutales, se respiraba el embriagante aroma de los cerezos que brindaban un imponente espectáculo al dejar caer una hermosa lluvia de pétalos, la joven lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego se dirigió hacia el estanque lleno de carpas brillantes y anguilas, se agacho al tiempo que se acomodaba su vistoso kimono rojo, rozo el agua con sus dedos creando varias ondas haciendo que las carpas se acercaran, la princesa rió, en ese momento una voz masculina se escuchó tras ella.

-Princesa ya es hora de regresar al castillo, su padre la busca.-

-Enseguida voy -dijo levantándose, luego miro al joven que estaba arrodillado en el suelo –por favor levántate, no necesito que me trates con tanto respeto, al menos no es lo que deseo de ti-

- Lo lamento -dijo el joven de cabello y ojos cafés castaño –pero siendo usted una princesa no hayo otra forma de tratarla –contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza en una muestra de respeto.

- Pero si crecimos juntos – replicó la princesa – Para mí antes que un guerrero de mi padre, eres mi amigo. –Dijo sonriendo – Vamos Syaoran, vayamos a ver que quiere mi padre –Dicho esto se inclinó frente a el y lo tomó de los hombros, ambos se levantaron y se sonrieron un poco sonrojados, la joven comenzó a caminar y luego el, salieron de los jardines y caminaron por la enorme explanada, entraron al castillo, la princesa lo miro un momento, el inclino la cabeza y dio unos pasos atrás y se arrodillo en el suelo y se quedo con la mirada clavada en el piso, cuando el salió de su campo visual comenzó a caminar, a su paso todos los sirvientes y guardias la reverenciaban respetuosamente, puesto que es una falta de respeto mirar a los ojos a un ser divino como lo es una princesa, ella atravesó habitaciones, salas y pasillos, hasta que llego donde su padre, la sala principal, vio que junto a el, se hallaba un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, blanco como la nieve y ataviado con una dorada armadura, ella se arrodillo y reverencio ligeramente a su padre, el la miro expectante, su padre, un hombre de expresión amable, con los años sobre su piel y cabello, posó su mirada sobre de ella.

-Sakura, este hombre es Sumeragi Subaru, es hijo del _Daimyo_2 del pueblo vecino- Dicho esto Sakura lo miró y el hizo lo mismo, ambos por instinto inclinaron levemente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse –He estado hablando con el, y con su padre… –

-Si lo sé ya que has salido mucho últimamente- Interrumpió nerviosa, aunque no estaba segura del porque se sentía así.

-Si así es… bueno, hemos decidido hacer una unión entre nuestros clanes, por el bien de los pueblos, para ello tu y el unirán sus vidas, pasado mañana lo hare oficial, ya estamos organizando una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.-

Sakura sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada encima, como las fuerzas de momento se le iban, como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba violentamente y su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, trato de guardar la compostura, así que solo dirigió una mirada nerviosa y en parte suplicante al joven, el cual solo le sonrió fríamente, juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Fuera del castillo se encontraba Syaoran ayudando a los sirvientes a meter las cajas de vegetales y los animales que se sacrificarían para el banquete, las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron, el joven de armadura dorada lo miro un momento, rápidamente un sirviente le acerco su caballo negro, Syaoran le correspondió la mirada, Subaru se monto en su imponente caballo y avanzo hacia el.

-¡Que deshonroso! Rebajarse a ayudar con sus labores a los sirvientes, deberías hacerte el seppuku3 por ello- Sentencio el jinete.

-¿Que acaso no son la cortesía y la humildad parte de los valores de un samurái?- Contesto ecuánime al tiempo que tomaba una caja -con su permiso-Dicho esto se inclino levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del castillo, Subaru se rio sonoramente y emprendió la marcha rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, la princesa se había negado a probar bocado, estaba triste, impotente, y hasta cierto punto resignada, ya que como princesa del clan Asakura tenía un deber que cumplir: anteponer siempre los intereses del pueblo a los suyos, suspiro profundamente, ya no deseaba pensar mas en eso, así que llamó a una de sus sirvientas para que la ayudara a vestirse, así que escogió un elegantísimo kimono dorado, adornado con aves blancas bordadas, y una fina tiara de oro con una gema roja, se maquilló ligeramente, miró en el espejo su imponente figura.

-¿Aun entrenan los samuráis de mi padre?- preguntó la joven sin dejar de mirarse

-Si aun lo hacen- Respondió la sirvienta inclinándose.

-Deseo ir a ver el entrenamiento, que se me prepare una mesa y una taza de té.-Ordeno la joven al tiempo que se levantaba, la sirvienta solo se inclino aun mas y salió rápidamente de la habitación, luego Sakura salió, afuera ya habían seis elegantes damas que le hicieron escolta, caminaron por un largo pasillo, ella observaba como todos la reverenciaban, después de dieciocho años de haber nacido princesa no podía acostumbrase a ese gesto, pero actuaba con normalidad, caminaba con la frente en alto, siempre derecha y mirando siempre al frente, en ese momento recordó que cuando era mas pequeña le gustaba voltearse súbitamente haciendo que todos se inclinaran sorprendidos rápidamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al terminar el pasillo se dio la vuelta lentamente y observo que todos seguían en la misma posición, así que ella inclino levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de gratitud, todos bajaron mas, incluso sus damas la reverenciaron, si así era el mandato divino, "inclínate ante la realeza, si ellos bajan, baja aun mas, y nunca los mires a los ojos porque es como mirar a Dios mismo y un simple siervo no merece ver a Dios como su igual", ella volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, busco con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia, pronto lo encontró, estaba pelando contra cinco hombres, las espadas de madera y los gritos de batalla de todos los guerreros hacían eco en aquel campo arenoso, el capitán de las fuerzas defensivas: Kurogane se percató de la presencia de la joven.

-¡ALTO!-Ordenó Kurogane -¡Saludo a la princesa!-Así todos los guerreros dejaron las armas y se inclinaron.

-Continúen por favor- y se sentó en su silla de oro y gemas preciosas, rápidamente un sirviente le sirvió una taza de té y le acerco una bandeja con galletas y dulces- Gracias-dijo suavemente, el sirviente sorprendido solo negó nervioso con la cabeza y se coloco a un lado pero tras ella.

-Por favor princesa su voz es demasiado pura para este recinto-Le dijo el capitán acercándose hacia ella, la joven solo dio un sorbo de té como respuesta y lo miro.

Kurogane era un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro, sus ojos eran rojizos como los de los conejos, su rostro siempre mostraba una expresión dura, había estado desde muy joven en los ejércitos de su padre, tenia ya incontables batallas ganadas y desde ese entonces era el preferido de su padre también era el maestro de Syaoran, el cual también poseía toda la confianza de los altos mandos, Sakura siempre los había visto con admiración y respeto.

-¿Sabe algo sobre Sumeragi Subaru?-Pregunto Sakura un poco seria.

-Es el hijo de un Daimyo del pueblo vecino, es muy buen guerrero, aunque nadie en el pueblo habla de su generosidad o calidez, todos dicen que es un hombre muy frío, pero inteligente, parece que junto a usted, una princesa muy cálida y generosa, harán un buen gobierno que se complemente y equilibre, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.-dijo con cierta emoción. Sakura no dijo nada, tal parecía que nada ni nadie se opondría a la unión de ambos, se sintió acorralada lo único que hizo fue clavar su mirada en Syaoran, viéndolo dando todo de si, poco a poco su tensión se fue.

-Gracias capitán- Dijo tímidamente, el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos caballeros!, ¡tenemos que esforzarnos mas, para satisfacer a nuestra princesa!- Grito mientras levantaba su katana, todos respondieron con un grito de batalla, de pronto Syaoran volteo a ver a la princesa y se sonrieron, lo cual hizo que se distrajera y lo golpearan en la cabeza, Sakura rió discretamente, no sabia porque, el simple hecho de verlo hacia que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se hicieran pequeñitos al punto de casi desaparecer

1 Era en la historia antigua de Japón que duro de 1568 a 1600

2 Señor feudal, dueño de uno o varios pueblos, a su servicio tenia ejércitos de samuráis para la protección de su gente e intereses

3 Suicidio asistido cometido por un samurái al deshonrarse o al quedarse sin Daimyo


	2. Una cálida sonrisa

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Una cálida sonrisa"**_

De pronto todo pareció estar bien de nuevo, como si la mirada y la sonrisa de Syaoran lograran disipar cualquier rastro de dolor en ella, aunque supiera que su destino ya estaba escrito y su linaje le obligaba a seguirlo sin derecho alguno de siquiera intentar cambiarlo, ella sabia que mientras pudiera verse en esos ojos e inundarse con la calida sensación que le producía esa sonrisa todo estaría bien.

Sakura sintió como el rubor agolpaba sus mejillas, se obligo a si misma a abandonar sus pensamientos no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado absorta en si misma analizando minuciosamente los movimientos de Syaoran pero sabia que había sido lo suficiente como para que alguien lo notara y se horrorizo de solo pensar en eso, así que decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su habitación al menos ahí podía ser ella sin todos esos protocolos que por haber nacido princesa estaba obligada a seguir.

Sin pensarlo la hermosa princesa se levanto lo cual hizo que todo el mundo detuviera sus labores para reverenciarla, tras toda su vida siendo tratada del mismo modo ella jamás se acostumbraría a ser tratada como si fuera dios mismo, pues a su consideración no era mejor que aquellos que le servían.

-¡ALTO!-Ordenó Kurogane -¡Despidan a la princesa!-Así todos los guerreros dejaron las armas y se inclinaron nuevamente.

- ¡Gracias por honrarnos con su delicada presencia princesa! – exclamo el general al tiempo que se inclinaba ante una ya impaciente Sakura.

El camino hacia su habitación fue el mejor de su vida puesto que muy pocos sirvientes estaban por ahí ella ya estaba harta de tanta reverencia y protocolo pero sabia que dada su condición muy poco podía hacer para remediar aquello.

Cuando por fin convenció a la última de sus sirvientas de que estaría bien si la dejaba unas cuantas horas sola en su habitación Sakura se tendió rendida en su cama, ser princesa era un trabajo realmente duro, no porque implicara mucho trabajo sino porque realmente suponía un esfuerzo inmenso soportar el hecho de que todos tuvieran que manejarse ante ti con la delicadeza con la que se maneja un kimono de la mas fina tela,"No" (pensó), eso era demasiado poco comparado con la manera en que todos se conducían ante ella, realmente la trataban como si ella fuese una mismísima divinidad caída el cielo, aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada importante para merecer ese trato. Y con estas ideas en mente se dejo reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada permitiéndose así ahondar en las tierras del sueño donde todo es posible.

Cuando despertó la pequeña princesa ya estaba un poco mejor, el sueño que había tenido consiguió dibujar en su rostro una calida y sincera sonrisa, una sonrisa de las que hace mucho tiempo no habitaban en su rostro, (Al menos no por algo que le diere felicidad a si misma).

-¡ALTEZA!- Una nerviosa joven con ropas de servidumbre entro azorada a la habitación- ¡Perdone mi torpeza alteza me he olvidado de despertarle y me temo que se ha hecho tarde para la cena, apenas si le queda tiempo para tomar un baño rápido y arreglarse! – Sakura sonrió aun mas -¡Tranquilízate Arashi, recuerda que la realeza nunca llega tarde, simplemente los demás llegan demasiado temprano!- la pequeña dama de compañía se estremeció un poco al escuchar su nombre de labios de la princesa, era apenas cinco años mayor que ella y la princesa la trataba mas como una amiga que como a una empleada, muchas veces sintió el impulso de corresponder el gesto pero sabia demasiado bien que eso estaría terriblemente mal, finalmente dio un respiro profundo relajándose ante las palabras de su princesa fue el único gesto que se permitió pues rápidamente asumió su posición rígida y extremadamente servicial -¡Discúlpeme alteza no volveré a olvidarlo! Y dígame su alteza ¿que kimono desea vestir esta noche?– la princesa salió de su cama y se dirigió a su gran guardarropa examinando cada una de las delicadas y finas piezas que ahí se encontraban y señalando por fin un hermoso kimono aquamarina con adornos en color turquesa.

-¿Crees que este estaría bien?- exclamo Sakura volteando su rostro hacia su dama-¡Oh su alteza ese es perfecto, el color hace que sus ojos luzcan aun mas bellos de lo que son ahora!- Sakura sonrío aun mas abiertamente la emoción reflejada en el rostro de Arashi era la de un niño ante un dulce aunque también se sonrojo ante el comentario que le hizo su dama sobre sus ojos y lo guardo en sus recuerdos mas preciados nueve años tenia aquella joven a su servicio y jamás se había permitido un comentario tan personal como aquel y era algo que ella apreciaba pues lo que mas quería era encontrar a una amiga sincera en aquel mundo en donde todos sin excepción debían tratarla como si le adorasen aunque no fuera así.

Media hora mas tarde una impecable Sakura ataviada con el precioso kimono atravesaba los pasillos del castillo ante la mirada de todos sus sirvientes que aunque reverenciándole a su paso levantaban un poco la vista para admirar la belleza divina de su hermosa princesa.

Cuando llego al comedor se encontraban en el su padre con el general Kurogane, Sumeragi Subaru y Syaoran hablando de estrategias de combate pero al detenerse la princesa en la entrada del recinto todos los presentes guardaron silencio. La hermosa princesa se veía divina en su kimono color de mar cubierto de delicados adornos del color del cielo en un día despejado, el color del atuendo resaltaba de una manera impresionante sus hermosos ojos verdes dándoles un toque de azul que simplemente iba de maravilla con su pálido tono de piel y sus rosadas mejillas, su cabello aunque corto perfectamente arreglado y un aroma que embriagaba el aire de su perfume, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que esa joven parada en la entrada era una princesa alguien a quien no podían mas que admirar interminablemente y por quien se daría la vida sin pensar dos veces.

Con una leve inclinación de su cabeza el rey concedió a su hija el permiso para entrar y sentarse a la mesa dando así por terminada su conversación con los guerreros presentes por el momento.

-¡Si me permite decirlo su majestad su hija luce especialmente bella esta noche!- exclamo el joven Subaru al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su copa.

-¡Le agradezco su comentario, no todos los días un hombre recibe un comentario tan halagador hacia su mas preciado tesoro!- agrego el rey.

Sakura no pudo si no sonrojarse y así dieron inicio a la cena que transcurrió en una conversación demasiado banal para el gusto de la joven princesa, las distinciones de clases jamás había sido un tema que le atrajera demasiado. Hasta el momento en el que el joven Subaru hizo un comentario que le helo la sangre de solo imaginarse que se llevara a la realidad.

-¡Por cierto su majestad no debería permitir que sus guerreros se mezclaran con su servidumbre, los guerreros demasiado nobles no sirven en el campo de batalla deberían practicarse el seppuku antes de permitirse tal deshonra!- comento el joven Subaru al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Syaoran antes de agregar-¿O no lo cree usted así su majestad?- el rey ante tal comentario no supo que decir por lo que opto por asentir, fue ahí donde Sakura emitió por primera vez su opinión.

-¡Con todo respeto, difiero de su opinión Subaru san!- Subaru dirigió su mirada a Sakura admirado de que se animara a decir algo.-¡Por favor princesa compártanos su pensamiento, me encantaría saber que opina mi futura esposa al respecto!- dijo enfatizando la ultima frase quizá mas de lo debido provocando una sensación de terror en la princesa la cual por supuesto no demostró, así eran las cosas en la realeza solo se mostraba lo que debía ser mostrado y no mas todo aquello que no encajaba en los protocolos simplemente se escondía y se guardaba como el mas profundo de los secretos.

-Realmente no es una opinión en si es simplemente la realidad ¿pues que no acaso los reyes, las princesas, los Daimyos y todos los demás privilegiados de este mundo no tenemos el deber de apoyar a quienes menos tienen?, el mas claro ejemplo son los guerreros-agrego Sakura sin darle tiempo a Subaru de responder su pregunta-Ellos protegen a los reyes, Daimyos y demás privilegiados además de a todos los que no pueden pelear como las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos, no es así que por protegernos y gentilmente poner sus servicios de protección a nuestros pies que los valoramos tanto, ¿entonces como el servir a otros deshonraría a un guerrero? ¿Qué no es acaso eso lo que hacen nuestros guerreros al prestar su vida para protegernos? Es por eso entonces que difiero de su opinión Subaru san- impresionado por las palabras de la princesa el joven no pudo si no sonreír y exclamar-¡Vaya princesa usted tiene un buen punto ahí que me encantaría discutir con usted en otra ocasión, aunque debo admitir que me encanta la idea de que mi futura esposa no sea solamente la mas bella del mundo si no además también la mas inteligente!- diciendo eso alzo su copa y bebió de ella.

Sakura respiro aliviada aun sabiendo que su padre la reñiría terriblemente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no les estaba permitido a las mujeres expresar sus opiniones tan abiertamente menos aun si se esta frente a tan importantes personalidades.

El joven Syaoran miraba discretamente a su princesa maravillado por la firmeza con la que defendió su postura ante el hijo del Daimyo vecino, y aunque odiaba que el se refiriera a ella como "mi futura esposa" tenia que aceptar que era así y que un simple guerrero como el, por mas bueno que fuera en combate, jamás seria lo suficiente para desposar a una princesa, aun así se conformaba con admirarla y protegerla, si protegerla pues en cada combate solo pensaba que lo que estaba protegiendo de aquel reino, era ella.

Sakura pidió permiso para retirarse y su padre repitió la leve inclinación de su cabeza para así indicarle que podía hacerlo se despidió de su padre, de el general y de el joven Subaru con una discreta sonrisa y una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto, pero al llegar a Syaoran la princesa compuso en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas y al reverenciar ligeramente a el guerrero se permitió mirarlo solo por un segundo a esos hermosos ojos que tanta calma le daban.

Syaoran ante la inclinación de su princesa y aquella sonrisa no pudo si no inclinarse y esconder su mirada, temía que le revelara demasiado de lo que sentía hacia ella y que la apartara de el y eso seria algo que el no podría soportar.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación con Arashi tras de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera intento charlar con su dama de compañía mientras esta le ayudaba a ponerse su ropa de cama, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos vagando en el gesto de ese castaño que le causaba tantas emociones, no dejaba de preguntarse el porque había bajado tan bruscamente su mirada cuando ella se había permitido el fijar la propia en el, quería imaginar que era debido a los protocolos pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que había algo mas.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño cuarto algo alejado de los terrenos del palacio, el joven castaño tenía un conflicto similar la mirada y la sonrisa de su princesa estaba clavada en su mente y no iba a ser tan fácil sacarlas de ahí principalmente porque si bien no podía hacerlo, tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer. Esa sonrisa, esa calida y maravillosa sonrisa era el motivo por el cual valía la pena callar lo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo. Y con ese pensamiento, esa nueva determinación pero sobre todo con el recuerdo de esa mirada y esa sonrisa Syaoran permitió que las fuerzas fueran abandonando su cuerpo hasta que se hubo sumergido en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde se despertó a pesar de que el general Kurogane había decidido que esa mañana atendería otros asuntos y por lo tanto no tendría entrenamiento hasta esa tarde la costumbre de levantarse poco antes del amanecer no era algo sencillo de eliminar así que decidió ejercitarse un poco. Mientras hacia sus ejercicios los pensamientos que habían llenado su cabeza la noche anterior fluyeron de nuevo pero esta vez con mas intensidad y a ellos se fueron sumando miles de recuerdos, recuerdos que lo hacían muy feliz, pero que a la vez le dolían demasiado y por si fuera poco también estaban los recuerdos de ese sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, ese sueño que revelaba sus mas profundos sentimientos pero también lo que podría llegar a pasar si el se permitía intentar volverlo realidad. Y eso era algo que el no podía permitirse.

Mientras tanto en el palacio la tierna princesa también tenía sus propios sueños…


	3. De sueños y recuerdos

_**HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME REGALEN UN COMENTARIO.**_

_**-MASTER ROLL**_

_**TRC Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES CORRESPONDEN A CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA HECHA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

**Capitulo 3 **

"**De Sueños y Recuerdos"**

Syaoran estaba sumamente eufórico, sus pensamientos le quitaban el autocontrol que caracterizaba a los samurái, debía ser como una roca frente al viento, pero no podía, así que comenzó a golpear fuertemente con su bokken1 un tronco seco, al mismo tiempo sentía como su frustración se disipaba en cada golpe, de pronto el bokken se rompió y lo golpeo en la cara haciéndole una cortada, se dejo caer y ya en el piso solo se limito a sentir como la sangre escurría por su cara hasta caer en la tierra cerro los ojos y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Mas tarde la princesa salió de su habitación y desayuno, siempre acompañada de todos los incómodos protocolos, después se dirigió a los jardines a dar un paseo, luego decidió caminar un poco mas lejos y un poco mas, hasta que vio a Syaoran tirado en el suelo y un pequeño charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza, corrió lo mas rápido que el kimono le permitió mientras una idea aterrorizante invadía su mente.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Qué paso? ¡Despierta por favor!- gritaba mientras sacudía a Syaoran de los hombros, este abrió los ojos y la miro confundido, ella hizo lo mismo y lo soltó rápidamente.

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba ya que la princesa se puso de pie rápidamente

-Me algo seria pero en parte muy aliviada- estas herido, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un tono mas amable.

-Estoy bien-dijo mientras miraba el cielo- El cielo de hoy es muy lindo-

-Tienes razón- Respondió mientras miraba a unas aves que cruzaron el cielo en ese momento.- A veces envidio un poco a las aves…-

-Ellas pueden ir a cualquier lugar que quieran, son enteramente libres- dijo Syaoran mientras recogía una pluma del suelo, se la extendió a la princesa y se inclino en un gesto de cortesía, la princesa tomo la pluma y sin querer rozo un poco la mano de Syaoran, se permitió sujetarla suavemente un instante, luego miro la pluma disimuladamente.

-Tienes las manos muy suaves pero fuertes, son manos de samurái- le dijo

-Se equivoca.- dijo mirándola fijamente, ya que ella lo miro igual. - son las manos de un campesino que aprendió a ser samurái, yo no naci noble, pero tuve la suerte de ser acogido por su padre, luego de que mis padres fueran asesinados.- hubo un silencio momentáneo, Syaoran clavo la mirada en el suelo.- un grupo de bandidos asalto mi aldea, arrasaron con todo, solo yo quede con vida ya que mis padres me escondieron en un almacén de arroz, cuando salí y vi a mis padres, amigos y conocidos muertos no pude moverme, justo en ese momento su padre llego con su caballo.- En la mente del joven se repitió la escena tan viva como si la estuviera viviendo otra vez…

-¿Que haces aquí jovencito? ¿Donde están tus padres?- le dijo el imponente jinete, Syaoran solo señalo débilmente dos cadáveres que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, el jinete se acerco lentamente con su caballo y miró. – Parece que eres el único con vida aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Syaoran- dijo casi en un susurro – mi nombre es Syaoran.

- Vamos Syaoran, seguro has de tener mucha hambre, además de que esta escena no es adecuada para tu joven mente – dicho esto le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir a su caballo. – mi nombre es Asakura Yoshikage y me encargare de ti, claro si así lo deseas – Syaoran tímidamente le dio la mano, el lo monto frente a el y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el castillo de los Asakura…

Sakura no sabia que decir, ella no sabia por lo que había pasado su amigo, se sentía conmovida, solo atino a mirarlo con atención.

Cuando llegue aquí, su padre ordeno que tomara un baño y que se me diera comida y vestido. Durante unos meses trabaje como sirviente, pero no dure mucho tiempo así – otra escena del pasado se ilumino en su mente mientras hablaba…

El señor Asakura y dos de sus consejeros caminaban por un pasillo de la gran explanada, Syaoran les acompañaba con una charola llena de frutas, los guerreros se encontraban entrenando arduamente, el joven sirviente se quedo maravillado al verlos y por accidente dejo caer una manzana, haciendo que el señor Yoshikage volteara a verlo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gustan las katanas? – pregunto con una sonrisa el gran señor, su pequeño sirviente lo volteo a ver con emoción y asintió mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero los campesinos no tienen derecho a tocar una siquiera – dijo fríamente uno de los consejeros – así que dedícate a hacer tus labores correctamente – sentencio al tiempo que le señalaba la manzana del suelo - nuestro señor ya ha hecho demasiado por ti al dejarte ser su sirviente.

Pero yo quiero hacer eso – dijo el pequeño mientras señalaba a los guerreros, luego miro suplicante a su señor.

¿Por qué quieres aprender las artes de guerra? – pregunto intrigado

Porque cuando los bandidos atacaron mi aldea no pude hacer nada para proteger a la gente que amo, porque soy muy débil no pude evitar la muerte de mis padres…quiero ser fuerte para proteger a la gente indefensa, quiero contribuir a que un día se pueda respirar la paz y que las personas no necesiten vivir con miedo o con la opresión de los abusivos… quiero ser fuerte para no tener miedo de perder otra vez a mis seres queridos…como a usted señor- dicho esto apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza esperando una reprimenda, el rey y sus consejeros se miraron entre si, luego el gran Yoshikage camino con decisión hacia donde estaban entrenando sus queridos guerreros.

¡ALTO! – Ordeno el rey, todos dejaron las armas, se inclinaron y permanecieron en esa posición. El general se acerco hacia el, lo reverencio. – quiero que me hagas el favor de entrenar a este niño – ordeno mientras le hacia una seña a Syaoran para que se acercara, este tímidamente lo hizo. – No tengo la intención de ser idealista, para lograr todo lo que has dicho querer, tienes que matar, la paz de nuestro pueblo requiere la caída de una lluvia de sangre antes, dime ¿mataras para mi? ¿para el bien de nuestra gente?

Lo hare – dijo Syaoran mientras se inclinaba.

¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño? – pregunto el general mirándolo fijamente.

7 años señor –

Bien, te aconsejo que disfrutes los próximos tres años, ya que comenzaras a pelear cuando tengas diez –

Te lo encargo mucho, estoy seguro que serás un gran samurái – dijo el rey mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Syaoran –entonces intégrate ahora mismo – el general y el se miraron y asintieron, luego se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino ante la mirada estupefacta de los consejeros.

Por cierto…las charolas no son armas en este recinto – dijo el general mientras reía sonoramente, ante un Syaoran sumamente sonrojado – ¿y cual es tu apellido?

No tengo señor, ya que soy hijo de campesinos…- respondió apenado

Ya veo, pero ahora vas a pertenecer a la clase noble, así que debes tener uno…

Mmm... pues entonces de ahora en adelante seré Syaoran de Ikedaya2

Pero ese es un apellido demasiado corriente, recuerda que ya eres un noble no un campesino.

Ese esta bien para mi, no quiero olvidar nunca de donde vengo…

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron, este le sonrió gentilmente, ella le correspondió pero ambos desviaron sus miradas a otro lado casi al instante.

Yo solo recordaba las veces en que te veía entrenar, o que podíamos jugar, no sabia de donde venias o porque estabas en este castillo –comento la princesa con aire nostálgico.

En aquellos tiempos como niños que éramos se nos permitía jugar y tratar a la princesa como nuestra igual, pero cuando cumplimos diez, usted se dedico a sus labores de princesa y yo al campo de batalla – agrego con un dejo de tristeza – Es duro en ocasiones tener que aceptar los cambios drásticos que nuestras clases nos traen.

Pero fue lindo mientras duró – dijo con un suspiro la bella joven – también los otros niños de la servidumbre ya no me dirigen ni siquiera una sonrisa o una mirada cálida, ahora es diferente, tan diferente…tan frio…

Syaoran se puso muy serio y pensativo, no le gustaba ver a su princesa con esa cara triste, pero sabia que tenia razón en sentirse así, ya que un ser divino como ella no podía hablar con alguien inferior a ella, también sabia que estar conversando así era un pecado, y a pesar de eso no quería dejar de hacerlo, quería disfrutar y atesorar esos momentos.

Las circunstancias nos hacen cambiar, todos tenemos un destino que aceptar, un camino por seguir y un sueño que cumplir, ahora mismo nos toca aceptar nuestro destino, luego seguir el camino al que nos lleva pero siempre tratando de cumplir nuestro sueño – dijo con seriedad, Sakura pensó un momento en que su amigo era una persona digna de admirar, le tocaba vivir arrebatando vidas, servir a su señor obedeciéndole sin dudar , pero sobretodo llevar una vida de humildad y servicio la cual no era fácil ni por asomo, luego se pregunto si realmente su vida era tan difícil como ella misma se lo había hecho ver.

Lo lamento princesa he hablado demasiado, mis disculpas – dijo el joven inclinándose e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa quizás a propósito.

No, no has hablado de mas, lo que dices es muy cierto, pero me siento algo avergonzada al pensar que aun no tengo claro esos asuntos… – Syaoran rápidamente se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza. – por favor princesa perdóneme por haberla hecho avergonzar con mis palabras. – interrumpió el guerrero - no, Syaoran nada de eso, además ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates así mientras nadie nos ve, por favor levántate – dijo la bella princesa haciéndole una seña para que se levantase, este así lo hizo. - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto tímidamente la princesa, Syaoran asintió. - ¿tu sabes cual es tu destino, camino y sueño?

Syaoran la miro un poco confundido, pero pensó que debía contestar con toda sinceridad la pregunta si eso ayudaba en algo a su querida princesa.

Mi destino es llevar mi vida a través del camino de la espada para ayudar a toda la gente que lo necesite, y ser siempre fiel a mi señor y a usted, para ello debo ser fuerte, los ideales que tenia cuando decidí tomar este camino no han cambiado en lo mas mínimo. – Sakura reflexiono un momento estas palabras luego de una pausa pregunto – ¿y tu sueño? – Syaoran la miro dulcemente y tomo aire para contestar pero en ese momento llego Arashi, con su excesiva energía acostumbrada.

Princesa su padre la busca – le dijo reverenciándola pero por la prisa casi cae de frente, Syaoran la detuvo tomándola de los hombros, la ayudo a incorporarse y se sonrieron.

Enseguida voy, ¿Por qué no te adelantas un poco? Te alcanzare solo dame un minuto ¿si? – ante la petición Arashi solo asintió y comenzó a caminar, cuando ya se había alejado a distancia prudente la pequeña sirviente se sentó en el suelo y miro indiscretamente donde se hallaba la princesa y Syaoran. - ¿podrías continuar Syaoran?

Mi sueño es morir – dijo con naturalidad mirándola con la calidez de siempre.

¿Morir? ¿Por qué?- pregunto llena de confusión - ¿acaso protegiendo algo? – Syaoran afirmo con una sonrisa. –

El rey la está esperando no lo haga esperar – dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba y permaneció en esa posición, dando por terminada la conversación. Sakura no quiso insistir y comenzó a caminar con las palabras de Syaoran dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Que mal, pensé que iba a pasar algo interesante – dijo Arashi suspirando…

1 Espada de madera, que simula una katana, utilizada para el entrenamiento de kendo

2 La gente de clase baja no tenia derecho a un apellido, cuando se tuvo derecho a el, normalmente se optaba por usar el nombre del lugar de procedencia u ocupación. En la era de Azuchi Momoyama los aldeanos aun no poseían el valor de ciudadanos.


	4. Amenaza de separación

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Perdón por el retraso, ya estoy aquí con el capitulo nuevo, espero que tengan la amabilidad de hacerme comentarios… bueno sin mas que decir los dejo.**_

_**-Master roll**_

_**Trc le pertece a clamp, esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento solamente.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**Amenaza de separación, razones de tristeza y alegría"**_

Sakura apresuro el paso hasta llegar a Arashi, preguntándose sin cesar por quien seria capaz de dar la vida Syaoran, sabia que a ella y su padre los protegería con su vida porque esa era su obligación, pero ella no quería que la protegiera por que así debía hacerlo quería que lo hiciera porque le nacía del corazón, quería que la protegiera porque la quería.

Syaoran la miro alejarse apresuradamente, y sonrió aun cuando ella debía perder el estilo al casi correr aun así lucia delicada, frágil, pero sobre todo increíblemente hermosa, no podía negarse mas tiempo lo que estaba sintiendo al recordar su pequeña e impropia conversación con su princesa "¿Morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso protegiendo algo?".

-Si mi princesa mi sueño es morir, morir protegiéndote a ti – Respondió Syaoran ahora casi en un susurro, mientras que veía a la mujer que acababa de descubrir amaba con todo su corazón alejarse con su doncella caminando tras de ella.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Syaoran, de hecho últimamente eran pocos los pensamientos que no incluían a aquel guerrero de ojos color castaño. Repentinamente una imagen cruzo por su mente "Arashi cuidado" Sakura alcanzo a voltear rápidamente solo para ver a su joven doncella correr hacia ellos y casi caer al reverenciarla torpemente de no haber sido por Syaoran seguramente habría chocado abruptamente contra el suelo, el rostro de la joven princesa se torno serio repentinamente al recordar el modo en el que su doncella y Syaoran se sonrieron ¿Seria ella la persona por la cual su Syaoran daría la vida? ¿Seria a ella a quien sueña con proteger?

Princesa ¿se encuentra usted bien? – Sakura volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con la cara asustada de su doncella, aunque la expresión de su rostro no era dulce como siempre ahora en su rostro había un dejo de tristeza inusual en ella lo cual preocupo aun mas a su doncella.

¡Princesa, princesa! Responda por favor ¿esta usted bien? – la cara de Arashi ahora tenia pintada una preocupación excesiva por lo que Sakura se obligo a responderle.

Ah, este, si claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes – exclamo Sakura en un modo no muy convincente que tranquilizo a medias a su joven doncella.

¿Esta usted segura princesa?, no luce muy bien – la doncella esta vez sonaba realmente alarmada.

Si Arashi realmente estoy bien – Respondió en un tono poco usual en ella al tiempo que agregaba – Ahora si me disculpas no puedo hacer esperar a mi padre por mas tiempo.-

Por supuesto alteza – dijo Arashi al tiempo que se reverenciaba excesivamente.

Sakura sintió un fuerte remordimiento al ver la reverencia de su doncella, ella jamás trataba de ese modo a quien tan gentilmente le servia pero aquello fue un impulso que no pudo reprimir, simplemente era mas fuerte que ella. El solo imaginarse a aquella linda joven reflejada en los ojos de su Syaoran, el solo imaginar que fuera ella la causa de su sonrisa, el motivo de su sueño, que fuera ella en su lugar a quien el guerrero quisiera proteger incluso con su vida, era algo demasiado doloroso para la joven princesa, casi tan doloroso como el saber que aunque fuera ella el motivo de su afecto… jamás le permitirían ser feliz a su lado.

Mi estimada hija, pasa por favor hace tiempo que te espero- el líder del clan Asakura, el rey Yoshikage se dirigía a su hija con una dulzura inmensa, extraña entre los grandes guerreros que no acostumbran mostrar sus sentimientos, el rey jamás había disimulado el gran amor que sentía por su hija, su mayor tesoro como el solía llamarla, ella era idéntica a su madre, el mismo color de cabello, la misma piel blanca y suave como la seda, el mismo don de servicio, su inmensa elegancia, dulzura y ternura, únicamente había heredado los ojos del gran regente mismo por lo cual a pesar de su gran corazón y su infinita compasión la hermosa y delicada princesa también era poseedora de un gran carácter, el rey sabia que no debía hacerlo pero en el afán de proteger a toda costa lo mas importante que tenia en la vida, había instruido a su hija en el arte de la guerra, el sabia que dado el momento aun si el pereciera a manos enemigas en el campo de batalla, su hija sabría hacer valer sus derechos y tomar el mando de su reino sin ningún problema.

Querido padre, no deberías considerarme tanto, hubieses empezado a comer sin mi, yo hubiese comido en compañía de Arashi, como lo hago casi todas las mañanas.- dijo la princesa al tiempo que reverenciaba ligeramente a su padre y aprovechaba una distracción de los sirvientes y lo besaba en la mejilla.

Así era siempre, cuando podía su padre se daba tiempo para convivir con ella, cosa que agradecía infinitamente su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre había intentado que ella resintiera su ausencia lo menos posible aun cuando su educación, su posición social, su rango militar y todos los protocolos que debía seguir indicaban que no era lo correcto ser gentil y amoroso ella tenía un padre que la amaba mas que a su vida, los dioses la habían bendecido al tenerlo como padre.

Comieron en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, el pensando en el futuro de su hija y ella aun pensando en la sonrisas que se dedicaron su Syaoran y Arashi sintiendo como la sola idea de saberlo ajeno le dolía demasiado, pero no tanto como saber que aunque no fuera así y el corazón de su guerrero le perteneciera, la obligación que tenia con su pueblo no le permitiría siquiera intentar algo con el.

Syaoran estaba recostado en el pasto, era la hora del desayuno pero el no tenia apetito, el descubrir que estaba enamorado de su princesa le había provocado sentimientos encontrados, ahora sabia el porque esa mirada lo inquietaba tanto y porque la sonrisa de su princesa hacia que cada día el entrenamiento jamás pesara o fuera cansado, pero también sabia que su princesa le estaba prohibida y que por el bien de ella debía alejarse lo mas que le fuera posible de lo contrario si por algún milagro de los dioses era correspondido el destino de su amada hime estaría destruido.

La tarde transcurrió rutinariamente, Syaoran entreno todo el día hasta que el sol se puso y la hermosa princesa preparaba todo para una cena que daría su padre (aunque parecía mas un baile que una simple cena) pensó Sakura mientras revisaba algunos detalles, esa "pequeña cena" de su padre llevaba ocupándola toda la semana y aun no veía el termino de los preparativos.

Esa noche ambos se fueron a la cama demasiado tarde y demasiado cansados, cayeron profundamente dormidos apenas sus cuerpos rozaron la cama, cada uno en su habitación, tan lejos en realidad pero unidos por sus sueños, por sus anhelos.

La mañana llego haciendo sentir a la princesa que casi no había dormido, la imagen de Syaoran sonriéndole a Arashi se había repetido en sus sueños una y otra vez, causándole mucho dolor, se sentía terriblemente mal y no conocía el porque, era un dolor profundo que sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Decidió entonces que no se levantaría, no aun. Después de todo era una princesa y jamás se había permitido levantarse tarde, conocía a muchas princesas; todas ellas caprichosas y banales, acostumbradas a los lujos y a solo usar su posición para disfrutar de la vida en lugar de servir, pero ella sabia que su esencia era diferente, ella no conocía otro modo de honrar su posición social que el servicio, pero solo por este día; se permitiría pensar en si misma.

Arashi irrumpió en la habitación con su acostumbrada energía, aunque paro asombrada al ver a su princesa aun en la cama, y comenzó a preguntarse si estaría enferma, era porco usual en ella quedarse en cama y eso por no decir que jamás lo hacía, hizo la reverencia prudente y acto seguido pregunto.

¿Me permitiría usted acercarme alteza?-

Si claro Arashi y por favor mientras nadie nos vea, deja esa reverencia ¿si?- la mirada de la princesa era anhelante; ansiaba tanto tener una amiga sincera cercana a ella.

Pero princesa eso seria muy impropio de mi parte, no se le permite a la servidumbre tratar a la realeza como iguales, solo debemos sentirnos honrados por servirles y obedecerles, mas no nos esta permitido mas que eso.- expreso la joven con dejo de tristeza en su voz, mientras se acercaba a la cama de la princesa y la reverenciaba de nuevo esta vez bajando aun mas la cabeza para que ella no notara las lagrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella también quería ser su amiga, de hecho ella ya la consideraba su amiga; aunque no pudiera decírselo.

Sakura sintió que un nudo inmenso le oprimía el pecho, jamás había escuchado tal tristeza en el tono de voz de su doncella, ella siempre era alegre y vivaz, sin saberlo Arashi contagiaba diariamente a su princesa de su alegría y optimismo, en los momentos mas tristes de la pequeña Sakura, Arashi siempre había tenido una palabra de aliento para ella; aquella hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y grandes ojos grises era muy especial para ella, la única amiga que tenía en ese castillo y muy a su pesar el verle triste le dolía demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos minutos, Arashi manteniendo su reverencia junto a la cama de su princesa y Sakura pensando en el modo de remediar la tristeza que invadía a aquella joven postrada al lado de su cama, al tiempo que sin pensarlo dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza y empezó a acariciar su cabello de forma maternal; la doncella se estremeció por el contacto mas por asombro que por incomodidad, quiso romper el contacto pero no se atrevió así que se quedo así muy quieta, el único movimiento que tenia su cuerpo era el que producía su pecho al respirar.

Entonces la princesa rompió la caricia abruptamente, asustando la doncella.

¡Eso es! – exclamo Sakura con excesiva emoción.- Arashi ¡eso es!, ¿tu debes obedecer lo que yo te ordene sin objeción alguna cierto? – exclamo la princesa aplaudiendo con entusiasmo urgiéndole a que le contestase.

Si princesa ¡así es! – Respondió la doncella sin comprender el porque de la pregunta.

Pues ¡eso es todo! Desde hoy… te ordeno que mientras no este nadie mas presente, me des el trato que le darías a alguien de tu mismo nivel social- proclamo la princesa con un tono de voz muy serio para darle seriedad aparente a la orden y no dejar lugar a dudas que no estaba bromeando- …. y también me gustaría que algún día, con el paso del tiempo y si no resulta incomodo para ti pudieras considerar que en mi tienes una amiga.- agrego al tiempo que un color rosado cubría sus blancas mejillas.

¡Oh, princesa!, pero si yo la he considerado mi amiga desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.- dijo finalmente Arashi dejando de lado la reverencia que había mantenido hasta ese momento y en un impulso abrazando a su princesa con mucho cariño.

Sakura no dijo nada solo mantuvo el abrazo durante un largo rato, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su ahora amiga y le permitía llorar en su hombro, pero esta vez lagrimas de alegría y emoción.

El resto de la tarde las nuevas amigas estuvieron platicando de los años que habían pasado juntas y diciéndose por fin, todo aquello que habían guardado para decirse la una a la otra durante tanto tiempo,

Un preocupado Syaoran estaba tendido bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles del castillo, las palabras de su rey resonaban en su cabeza; había jurado lealtad y obediencia ciega a su rey, pero ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de la bella Sakura no sabía si seria capaz de alejarse de ella. Golpeo adustamente el tronco del árbol y dejo que el dolor que esto le produjo inundara su ser, sabia que eso no calmaría el dolor que se extendía dentro de el ante la posibilidad de tener que alejarse de su princesa, pero al menos lo distraía de el.

Un sonido a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, era un sirviente que lo reverenciaba; ¡vaya! pensó el después de algunos años siendo un guerrero de alto rango debería estar acostumbrado pero la verdad es que no, puesto que el no se sentía mejor que aquellos que gentilmente le servían. Cuan duro debería ser todo aquello para su princesa, al menos a el había quien lo tratara como igual pero a la tierna hime todos la trataban con superioridad excesiva algo que la afligía enormemente. Un pequeño sonido emitido por el sirviente lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo obligo a prestarle atención.

Lo siento, me temo que el entrenamiento me ha aturdido un poco, dime por favor ¿en que puedo servirte? – dijo Syaoran al tiempo que ocultaba su mano tras la cabeza en un intento por ocultar el golpe que ostentaba su mano.

Soy yo quien esta para servirle señor, le traigo un mensaje del rey.- indicó el sirviente reverenciándole de nuevo y extendiendo su manos que contenían un pequeño papel enrollado.

Syaoran tomo el mensaje de mano del mensajero, murmuro un gracias y observo como se alejaba el siervo antes de abrir el mensaje.

"Espero contar con tu presencia en el comedor esta noche durante la cena"

Una sola línea de su rey con algo que sonaba a petición pero que sabia demasiado bien era una orden, el solía tratarlo así dándole a entender que tenia opción de elegir, aunque no la tuviera, como a alguien de su familia.

Esa noche la princesa escogió un hermoso kimono color negro con adornos en rojo y dorado, algo sencillo pero muy elegante y que realzaba su pálida piel haciéndola lucir radiante, ella siempre lucia más que bien pero esa noche ella irradiaba algo que hacia mucho tiempo no se veía en ella, felicidad.

Bien ya que estamos todos a la mesa tengo una noticia muy importante que darles – señaló el rey Yoshikage y sin dar tiempo a mas continuo- esta mañana he recibido una noticia que ha provocado en mi una gran preocupación, ha venido a visitarme el señor Sumeragi Ieyasu, padre de Subaru y me ha notificado que tras una batalla el joven Subaru ha resultado herido; debido al compromiso de Subaru con mi Sakura y siendo de su conocimiento que en caso de que yo pereciera al estar Subaru casado con mi hija heredaría el trono de mi reino. Como muestra de confianza y esperando que su hijo se recupere y pueda honrar su compromiso me ha pedido que sea uno de mis hombres quien lidere su ejército hasta que Subaru se recupere y pueda volver al mando. Por lo tanto, "He decidido proponer a Syaoran de Ikedaya y Nobunaga Hideyuki como candidatos para ser lideres interinos del ejercito de Sumeragi y en caso de no recuperarse el joven Subaru ostentar ese cargo permanentemente..."

Las palabras "permanentemente" resonaron en la cabeza de Syaoran y Sakura la sola idea de separarse provoco en los dos un dolor inexplicable.

Ambos contemplaban la mesa, absortos en sus sentimientos aunque un movimiento de Sakura hizo que Syaoran reaccionara justo a tiempo para sostener su cuerpo antes de que rozara el suelo, la princesa se había desmayado ante tal declaración…


	5. Perdida

_TRC ES PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO_

_Hola, después de mucho tiempo en las sombras vengo a actualizar _

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_**Perdida"**_

"He decidido proponer a Syaoran de Ikedaya y Nobunaga Hideyuki como candidatos para ser lideres interinos del ejercito de Sumeragi y en caso de no recuperarse el joven Subaru ostentar ese cargo permanentemente..."

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras resonaban las palabras de su padre en lo mas profundo de su mente, pero sobre todo, en lo mas profundo de su ser, la joven vio un techo conocido, el de su habitación, se sentía sumamente aturdida, así que se incorporo lentamente y miro por la ventana el rojo del atardecer.

¿Dormí tanto tiempo? – se pregunto sorprendida - ¿Qué paso?

En ese momento Arashi entro a la habitación con una bandeja de frutas, y una tetera, ambas se miraron, la joven doncella le sonrió apenas visiblemente, parecía que había algo malo, Sakura lo dedujo al instante en que vio esa sonrisa.

Que bueno que ya se ha recuperado princesa – dijo con una extraña combinación entre alegría y tristeza.

Sakura analizo un momento la habitación, no se había percatado de que había una katana en una bellísima funda de seda roja, con el escudo de los asakura bordado con hilos dorados, y un moño hecho cuidadosamente en la parte de la empuñadura, también con un cordón dorado, estaba a un lado de su cama en un pedestal que tampoco estaba allí.

Una katana, el símbolo del espíritu samurái, en su habitación, cuando un guerrero entrega una a su señor, es símbolo de eterna lealtad y servicio, así como la entrega total de su vida puesta a la disposición del señor que la recibe.

Syaoran se ha ido – dijo tremendamente consternada mientras, clavaba su mirada en el arma.

Por la mañana – confirmo la doncella, ante esto Sakura sintió como si su corazón fuera a detenerse, pero seguía latiendo dolorosamente mientras escuchaba los detalles que le daba Arashi – estuvo aquí…afuera de su habitación toda la noche esperando a que usted despertara, pero no lo hizo, no quería irse hasta hablar con usted, así que lo deje pasar un momento…- dicho esto Sakura recordó que en sus sueños había escuchado una voz, pero no estaba segura de que eso hubiera pasado.

Syaoran estaba sentado afuera de la habitación de su princesa con la katana que le entregaría, Arashi salió de la habitación y lo miro un momento, luego lo reverencio ligeramente, el guerrero hizo lo mismo, la doncella dio unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo en que Syaoran le hablo.

¿Aun no despierta? – pregunto el joven samurái, en su voz se podía notar, preocupación y la desesperación que tenia por verla

Todavía duerme – respondió la joven – seguramente solo esta cansada, no te preocupes va a estar bien…con permiso – dicho esto se fue, al regresar el aun seguía ahí, poco a poco se iba iluminando el cielo, el amanecer ya venia, y con ella el momento de la partida del joven guerrero, en ese momento se escucho una voz que decía "Syaoran ya es hora de irnos", Arashi se sintió mal al pensar que el tendría que irse sin poder decirle adiós a la princesa, así que espero un momento y abrió la puerta, como era de suponerse Syaoran seguía allí. – sabes que no esta permitido que pases a su habitación …pasa pero solo un momento…bueno yo me quedare aquí afuera para avisarte si alguien viene.

Muchas gracias – dijo el joven guerrero al tiempo que se inclinaba, luego camino con paso seguro hacia donde estaba descansando su princesa, se detuvo, respiro profundamente y entro.

Sakura estaba recostada, se veía sumamente cansada, Syaoran la reverencio y permaneció en esa posición unos segundos, se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo a no mas de medio metro de la cama, tomo la katana con ambas manos y se la extendió hacia su princesa, que aunque no lo veía ni lo escuchaba, sintió la necesidad de hablarle como si lo hiciera, ya que de no hacerlo así, sus verdaderos sentimientos podrían escapar entre sus palabras lo cual no estaría nada bien, inclino muy despacio su cabeza y comenzó a hablar

Princesa, se ha decidido que Nobunaga Hideyuki y yo partamos esta mañana ya que el campo de batalla nos espera, como usted lo sabe, no voy a discutir las decisiones de mi señor, así que me temo que por el momento no podremos volver a conversar – al decir esto la voz del joven samurái se quebró un poco, algo inaudito en el, respiro profundamente y continuo – pero solo por un tiempo… princesa, espero que no rechace este presente que le traigo, por favor no olvide que mi vida es suya, y que peleare hasta agotar las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, y de mi corazón, pero sepa que mientras usted quiera que yo le sirva, aun con el cuerpo mutilado, y con mi corazón a punto de dar su ultimo latido, si se que usted espera mi regreso, la fuerza que hay en mi alma me hará volver a usted…le prometo que volveré y le entregare esta katana como es debido.

El joven Syaoran dejo la katana recargada a un lado de la cama de su amada princesa, la reverencio, puso su mano sobre la de la bella princesa, luego se levanto y dio cinco pasos hacia atrás, se dio la media vuelta, al salir le dio las gracias a Arashi por el enorme favor.

Arashi, por favor cuídala mucho, y no la dejes sola.

Así lo hare, no es necesario que me lo pidas, tu también cuídate mucho, tienes que volver y cuidar tu mismo de ella– al decir esto ambos se inclinaron , Syaoran se dio la vuelta y se alejo...

A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos al pensar que el hombre que amaba se había ido, y que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que volviera, que lo estaría esperando, las palabras de Syaoran estaban muy dispersas en su mente, no sabia con seguridad que era lo que le había dicho, y tampoco podía recordarlo, se reprimió a si misma por no haber estado para el, miro por la ventana y se imagino al joven salir con su caballo, sentía que no podría aguantar mas el llanto por mas que trataba de contenerse.

Arashi hazme el favor de dejarme sola un momento – dijo secamente

Si princesa, si necesita algo solo llámeme – dicho esto prosiguió a retirarse, pero Sakura le hablo -¿Arashi, tu trajiste este pedestal? – la doncella asintió – gracias – dijo la princesa – no me lo agradezca es lo mínimo que podía haber hecho – dicho esto la pequeña Arashi salió de allí, en ese instante Sakura no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la partida del joven de ojos color castaño, Sakura se sentía devastada, pero no podía demostrarlo abiertamente, se portaba igual que siempre, lo único que había dejado de hacer era ir a ver los entrenamientos, ya que no lo soportaba, aunque algunas veces se obligaba a ir para no levantar sospechas, también había evitado a toda costa revelar el motivo de su desmayo, siempre contestaba que había ocurrido porque no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

Pronto llegaron noticias, a oídos del gran Yoshikage y a los de su tesoro mas querido.

"Nobunaga Hideyuki había tomado la guardia interna de la fortaleza sumeragi sin complicación alguna, reorganizo a toda la defensa y vigilancia, mejorando los resultados que anteriormente habían ofrecido las anteriores estrategias.

Por su parte Syaoran de Ikedaya se encargaría del ejercito Sumeragi, este hecho estuvo lleno de contratiempos para el joven samurái, ya que gran parte de los guerreros se habían negado a acatar las ordenes de un campesino, haciendo que el ejercito se dividiera internamente a mitades, hasta el momento aun con un ejercito dividido el ahora capitán del clan Sumeragi había salido victorioso en las batallas que había librado casi a diario.

Sumeragi Subaru había presentado pequeñas mejorías, lo cual auguraba una lenta recuperación, aunque el riesgo de no hacerlo aun seguía latente"

Tal parece que no me equivoque al mandarlos a ellos – agrego el líder de los Asakura – ambos están haciendo un trabajo excelente y no dudo que mejore, sobretodo Syaoran, ese muchacho es realmente muy valiente y necio, aun a sabiendas de que su apellido le traería problemas lo porta con orgullo, y subaru, es realmente un gusto enorme saber que aunque lento se esta recuperando, ¿No es así mi querida princesita? – pregunto el rey con una gran sonrisa, Sakura estaba pensando en las noticias que había de su amado y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Como era de esperarse los días para Syaoran eran muy largos y sumamente extenuantes, tenia que esforzarse al doble para ganarse el respeto de los que solo podían verlo como un hijo de campesinos, casi no dormía y el poco tiempo que lo hacia era con la katana a la mano y la armadura puesta, al momento de luchar, mataba sin vacilar, peleaba con tal ferocidad y destreza que hacia retroceder a los enemigos que lo observaban, su tiempo libre se iba en organizar a su dividido ejercito e idear estrategias, la vida en el campo de batalla era muy dura y absorbente, pero aun así, Sakura siempre estaba presente en su mente, sin importar las heridas sobre las heridas, la dureza del combate, la debilidad de la mente y las flaquezas de la voluntad, la sola idea de poder volver a ver a la mujer que amaba hacia que todo valiera la pena, si después de todo eso podría al fin ver una vez mas la cálida mirada que tanta paz le traía a su atormentada alma.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses, y según los informes oficiales el joven subaru ya estaba recuperado completamente de su herida, sin embargo había contraído una infección de estomago que lo había condenado al reposo por mas tiempo. Según la opinión de la mayoría de los Asakura (exceptuando a los altos mandos) Ieyasu le había dicho seguramente a su hijo que se hiciera el enfermo para que los jóvenes capitanes hicieran el trabajo pesado.

Por otro lado "el campesino" como lo llamaban despectivamente sus enemigos y por costumbre sus aliados, había logrado unificar su ejercito, cada que encaraban una lucha salían victoriosos, poco a poco los rivales de los Sumeragi se iban haciendo menos, y la fama del capitán se extendía a pasos agigantados por todo Japón.

Sakura se sentía perdida, se veía a si misma incompleta, trataba de llenarse de actividades para no sentir la ausencia de Syaoran, acompañaba a su padre a orar en el templo, escribía poemas, leía muchos libros, practicaba danza entre muchas otras cosas, claro sin descuidar sus labores de servicio, pero sobre todo, cada día al despertarse rogaba a los dioses por el bienestar del joven guerrero dueño de su corazón, y al acostarse les daba las gracias por haber accedido a prestarle la vida a ese hombre tan especial para ella.

Subaru había avisado que el mes siguiente iría al castillo asakura a visitar a su futura esposa y a agradecer el apoyo al gran Yoshikage, luego de ello regresaría a tomar posesión del cargo que ostentaba "el campesino", la noticia había hecho que la sonrisa regresara al rostro de la princesa la cual, contaba los días para la llegada del joven Sumeragi, por fin el día se llego y el joven Subaru ingreso al castillo con su elegante armadura dorada y su caballo negro, hubo una gran cena y celebración, Sakura platicaba animadamente con el joven mas por la emoción que le causaba la venida del siguiente visitante que la presencia del actual. A la mañana siguiente la infección de estomago regreso, ahora el hijo del daimyo seria atendido en el castillo, Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal, ahora el joven Subaru se quedaría con ellos, tendría que tratar obligatoriamente con el, y resignarse a no poder ver a su amado, ¿Cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel con ambos? Se preguntaba a cada momento.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Subaru había caído herido, se rumoraba que ahora el, y la princesa de los Asakura se llevaban de maravilla, seguramente gracias a este tiempo de tratarse su matrimonio iría por el mejor camino, esto llego a oídos del samurái de Ikedaya el cual simplemente no podía con la idea de que los rumores fueran ciertos, lo cual lo llevo a tomar una decisión un tanto precipitada.

El ahora capitán de las tropas Sumeragi platicaba con sus guerreros de alto rango, preparaban el último golpe a sus enemigos más fuertes, seria una misión demasiado temeraria.

Atacaremos por la noche, incendiaremos todas las posibles entradas y salidas, este es un golpe definitivo con dos caminos, o nos aniquilan ellos o lo hacemos nosotros – dijo con determinación el capitán

¿Qué instrucción debemos darles a nuestros hombres? – pregunto uno de los oficiales allí presentes.

Mátenlos a todos, que no quede ninguno con vida, este conflicto absurdo debe terminar ya.- Ordeno Syaoran con tal seriedad que hizo enmudecer a los presentes. (Princesa solo espere, pronto estaré de vuelta si logro salir victorioso de este ultimo golpe.)


	6. Inceridumbre

_**TRC ES PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

_c-c-ccombo breaker XD, post doble cap para recompensar mi ausencia_

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Incertidumbre"**_

La noticia corrió como pólvora encendida por todo Japón el ataque del ejército Sumeragi había sido un rotundo éxito pues lograron terminar con la tropa enemiga poniendo así fin a ese conflicto que perseguía a los Sumeragi desde hace tiempo, el señor Ieyasu estaba mas que contento con la victoria de su armada. Tanto que había propuesto a los dos jóvenes capitanes adoptar por tiempo indefinido el mando de su ejército pues con su hijo aun delicado de salud y su boda tan cerca tardaría un tiempo en volver a ser capaz de tomar el control nuevamente.

La propuesta fue hecha a uno de los capitanes solamente pues el otro se encontraba gravemente herido y en peligro de muerte. La identidad del capitán herido era un completo secreto. Ni siquiera el propio Ieyasu la conocía los capitanes habían hecho jurar a cada uno de sus soldados no revelarían la identidad del herido puesto que al ser el segundo ejercito mas poderoso de Japón (obviamente solo superados en fuerza y numero por la armada del clan Asakura bajo el mando del general Kurogane) de enterarse que uno de sus capitanes estaba gravemente herido otras tropas enemigas podrían aliarse para aprovechar esa momentánea debilidad. La noticia del capitán herido solo la conocían los soldados, Ieyasu Sumeragi, el general Kurogane y por supuesto el gran Yoshikage; aunque solo los soldados conocían la identidad del herido.

Yoshikage entro en la habitación de Subaru con una cara de preocupación  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto pausadamente el soberano. – Mucho mejor señor debo aceptar que los cuidados que me han brindado tanto como su servidumbre, como su hermosa hija han sido muy beneficiosos para mi salud.- expreso el joven Sumeragi, aunque en su interior lo único que deseaba era ya salir de ahí a pesar de que la princesa era inmensamente bella y lo llenaba de atenciones, también era muy aburrida, no coqueteaba ni un segundo con el; se la pasaba hablando sobre la guerra y lo difícil que imaginaba seria para el estar lejos del campo de batalla, y de cómo los dos prosaicos soldados que su padre había elegido como sustitutos temporales estaban haciendo un magnifico trabajo y cuan agradecido debería estar el con ellos (como si el debiera agradecerle a dos sirvientes hacer su trabajo).

Me alegra mucho así podrás volver a tu casa donde haces falta, consolidaras mas a tu ejército y estarás preparado para unirte a mi hija en matrimonio rápidamente – señalo el rey Yoshikage a un bastante recuperado Subaru al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se aprontaba a retirarse; aunque justo antes de llegar a la puerta dio media vuelta nuevamente y dijo.

Uno de los capitanes que he enviado a liderar tu ejercito esta gravemente herido y en peligro de muerte, ¿entenderás ahora el porque es ahora mas importante que nunca el que te reestablezcas de manera rápida y sin contratiempo alguno?- apunto y sin mas salio de la habitación.

La princesa no parecía asimilar aun lo que había escuchado, justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Subaru para darle sus medicinas había escuchado las palabras de su padre.

Uno de los capitanes que he enviado a liderar tu ejercito esta gravemente herido y en peligro de muerte, ¿entenderás ahora el porque es ahora mas importante que nunca el que te reestablezcas de manera rápida y sin contratiempo alguno?-

La joven princesa escucho los pasos de su padre dirigirse a la puerta y corrió rápidamente a ocultarse tras una larga cortina que había cerca de ahí, apenas su padre salio de su campo de visión la princesa salio de su escondite y se dirigió a su habitación, envío a Arashi a darle sus medicinas al joven Sumeragi y una vez que estuvo sola dejo que el dolor y la incertidumbre llenaran su cabeza.

Por favor que no sea el – exclamo al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a un pequeño altar que tenia es su cuarto rogándole a sus dioses que no fuera el dueño de su amor quien se encontraba en peligro mortal.

No soportaría que fuera el – la princesa no había notado en que momento las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro, aunque la verdad era algo que no le importaba; pasaba demasiado tiempo desde que el se fue pretendiendo que estaba bien, que no le extrañaba, que no le hacia falta el sonido de su voz, la calidez de su sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada; si pasaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo que su partida no le había dejado un sentimiento de perdida en el corazón y una gran culpa por no haber estado ahí para despedirse de el. Y ahora tal vez había perdido toda oportunidad de hablar con el, tal vez el no regresara nunca mas a su lado y ella jamás se perdonaría el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para el, para despertar cuando el estaba a su lado y decirle que estaría ahí para el, esperando impaciente su regreso y elevando oraciones al cielo cada dia hasta su regreso.

Lloro amargamente en la soledad de su habitación, no siendo conciente de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera noto la entrada de su doncella a la habitación pero cuando la vio se permitió correr a abrazarla y llorar en su hombro largamente, desesperadamente. Ella ahora era lo único que le ayudaría a soportar aquel tormento, su única aliada en aquella guerra de sentimientos encontrados, su amiga, su confidente. Y así se quedo dormida bajo el consuelo de aquella joven que no se explicaba que era lo que pasaba y que tampoco seria capaz de romper aquel contacto por nada en el mundo su amiga la necesitaba y no le importaba arriesgarse a un castigo con tal de corresponder aquel gesto de confianza que había tenido con ella llorar en sus brazos de aquel modo tan desolador y de manera tan desesperada, de aquel modo en que estaba prohibido a personas de su nivel mostrarse ante sus sirvientes de aquel modo en que jamás la había visto antes.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sakura aun se encontraba al lado de Arashi, la pequeña doncella había acomodado a la princesa sobre su regazo y acariciaba dulcemente su cabello de forma maternal.

¿Se encuentra usted mejor? Perdón ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?- se obligo a corregirse la joven puesto que no había nadie en la habitación.

Eso creo – aunque después recordó el porque de su llanto y la tristeza invadió de nuevo su rostro.

Sakura, si no me dices que te pasa ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? – inquirió con tono angustioso y acariciando nuevamente su cabello para acomodarlo tras su oreja.

Arashi creo que le he perdido – fue lo único que le permitieron decir a la hermosa joven las lagrimas que de nuevo cubrieron su rostro y nublaron sus bellos ojos verdes una vez alegres y ahora obscurecidos por la tristeza.

La princesa pronto volvió a caer rendida en un profundo sueño y Arashi aprovecho el sueño de su princesa para llamar a un sirviente que la ayudara a depositarla en la cama e ir a averiguar que es lo que había provocado que su amiga entrara a aquel estado de shock.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en el campamento de el ejército Sumeragi en la tienda de capitanes un joven de ojos castaños como la como la miel se preguntaba cual seria su destino.

Ansiaba volver a casa y verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, sentirse embriagado por la calidez de su voz y olvidar todos sus problemas y malestares abrazado por la luz de su sonrisa. Pero aquella idea parecía tan distante ahora. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, la sola idea de no cumplir la promesa que hizo ante su princesa de volver con bien al castillo hacia que quisiera practicarse el sepukku, no había nada mas deshonroso para un samurai que faltar a un juramento mas aun si este era hecho ante quien juraron servir con lealtad y hasta la muerte. Sencillamente la idea de morir sirviendo a un ejercito que no era el de su señor y protegiendo a alguien que francamente le daba asco por sus ideales de que las personas a su servicio no eran mejor que basura era algo que le repugnaba.

Sakura nuevamente despertó pero esta vez con una sensación de pánico que inundaba todo su ser, Arashi la veía e intentaba tranquilizarle.

tranquila princesa, esta en casa, todo esta bien.- intentaba calmarle la doncella al tiempo que la abrazaba – solo fue un mal sueño Sakura despierta si, todo esta bien Syaoran estará bien intenta calmarte por favor ya averigüe todo lo que pude y según el general Kurogane aun no se sabe cual de los dos capitanes esta herido, el apuesta mas por Hideyuki que por el joven Syaoran según el general el es mas diestro en el uso de las armas en el campo de batalla que el joven Nobunaga por lo cual duda mucho que haya resultado herido.- declaro la joven intentando parecer convincente.

El es muy bueno Arashi pero aun así el campo de batalla es muy peligroso y nadie puede tener segura su vida sin importar cuan ágil sea en el uso de las armas.- replico la princesa mas calmada pero con un dejo tristeza muy profundo aun reflejado en su voz, al tiempo que abrazaba a su doncella y amiga fuertemente.

Intenta volver a dormir – y antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar nada agrego – yo cuidare tus sueños y te informare de cualquier noticia que llegue al castillo el general Kurogane me ha prometido informarme y dudo mucho que falte a su palabra por favor Sakura intenta descansar.- inquirió en tono dulce pero sonando mas a orden que a petición lo cual hizo a la bella joven sonreír un poco antes de recostarse de nuevo.

Buena niña – sonrío la doncella y la arropo con aire maternal. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que dormía de nuevo abandono la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de el rey Yoshikage, que su princesa la perdonara por lo que iba a dar a entender pero si con eso conseguía la información que la haría sentir mejor y borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, no le importaría tener que pagar después con un castigo a cambio de una sonrisa en labios de su amiga. Pero justo cuando llegaba a la habitación del rey alguien la tiro tras uno de los grandes muros que había cerca…

El medico había entrado en la tienda y examinaba al herido con cara de preocupación, la herida era grave y contrario a lo que esperaba, parecía empeorar con el tiempo, era una pena aquel era un muy joven samurai y por lo que había escuchado tenía asombrosas cualidades que de seguro lo llevarían a conseguir grandes logros: pensó en su hijo muy próximo a cumplir esa edad y se dijo a si mismo que no podía dejar morir a aquel guerrero, aun no llegaba su tiempo de partir.

El joven de ojos del color de la miel no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en esa pequeña niña de sonrisa calida y deslumbrantes ojos verdes no dejaba de recordar como lucia el dia que la vio por ultima vez; tan frágil, tan delicada, jamás sintió tanta necesidad de protegerla como aquel dia. Y ahora que estaba tan lejos y en aquella situación la posibilidad mas lejana era el poder volver a casa a protegerle, un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió rápidamente, deseo poder salir corriendo de aquel lugar en busca de aquello que había dejado en aquel lugar que llamaba casa, para poder verse de nuevo en su único hogar, los ojos de la mujer que amaba, con su recuerdo clavado en la mente y un suspiro se permitió relajarse un poco, demasiado quizá.

¡Quiero ir a casa! - exclamo el herido en apenas un susurro.

Será mejor si volviéramos capitán el joven se encuentra muy mal herido y aquí me resulta muy complicado darle los cuidados necesarios la herida se ha infectado debido a que el medio en que nos encontramos no es higiénicamente adecuado para tratar este tipo de situaciones.- dijo el doctor con severidad y preocupación.

¡No te preocupes amigo, pronto estaremos de nuevo en casa! – le contesto el capitán a su compañero al tiempo que salía de la tienda y ordenaba – ¡Preparen todo para el regreso! ¡Partiremos al amanecer!- al tiempo que terminaba de expresar sus ordenes a los soldados se volvió hacia la tienda continua a la suya y entro en ella.

Prepárate para partir en dos horas, avisa en el castillo Sumeragi que el ejercito vuelve al castillo y que los capitanes interinos se dirigen al castillo Asakura, uno de ellos gravemente herido por lo cual se ruega estén preparados para el arribo no reveles la identidad del herido, el plan debe seguir su curso no queremos sorpresas en el trayecto, y amigo cuídate mucho, el camino es peligroso – el joven Kinya Miyazawa se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo para cumplir las ordenes de su capitán y partió una hora antes de lo ordenado.

En el castillo Sumeragi las noticias del retorno de la tropa sin sus capitanes fueron recibidas con poco entusiasmo, Ieyasu esperaba que ambos jóvenes se quedaran a pelear por el, Subaru era bastante bueno en el campo de batalla pero no lo suficiente para liderar su ejercito.

Arashi estaba muy asustada intentaba soltarse de su opresor por todos los medios sin conseguirlo, apunto estaba de tirar un golpe cuando escucho una voz que la hizo relajarse.

hermana, soy yo Kinya, por favor deja de pelear contra mi – la doncella detuvo su intento por liberarse y entonces el joven la soltó.

Hermano que a pasado por todo el castillo corren los rumores de que uno de los capitanes esta gravemente herido, al borde de la muerte. Te ruego me informes cual de los dos jóvenes es, parte de mi vida depende de ello.- imploro la joven a su hermano.

Lo lamento hermana he jurado no decir palabra pero ellos estarán aquí mañana al anochecer, ruego no divulgues esto pues solo el rey y el general deberían recibir el mensaje.- suplico ahora el joven.

No te preocupes por mi nada se sabrá – dicho esto la joven se apresuro hacia la habitación de su princesa donde le comunico las noticias que acababa de recibir de su hermano, aunque también le informo que al parecer uno de ellos no sabia cual exactamente estaba tan herido que solo volvía a casa para morir.

Sabes Arashi en el templo hay un poema grabado en una piedra, el poema se llama perdida tenia solo tres palabras pero el autor las ha borrado, no se puede leer la perdida, solo sentirla. Cuando las noticias del herido llegaron a mis oídos mi mas grande pesar seria no volver a verle para despedirme y decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero ahora que vuelve el sentimiento de perdida se ha alejado de mi ser y la esperanza lo ha inundado si realmente esta herido yo le cuidare hasta que se recupere o perezca – dijo firmemente aunque con el rostro aun obscurecido por la incertidumbre – y si lo pierdo entonces no será por no quererlo lo suficiente o por no haber cuidado de el, si no porque el destino me tenia deparado el morir de amor al perderlo.

Arashi no dijo nada su amiga acababa de revelarle sin haberse dado cuenta de ello su mas grande secreto y aunque sabia que debía hacerle notar que aquello que sentía le estaba prohibido decidió por esa ocasión no ahuyentar la esperanza del corazón de su amiga ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella después.

El dia siguiente transcurrió de una manera dolorosamente lenta para Sakura y Arashi pero la noche trajo consigo el fin de la incertidumbre.

Bienvenidos sean de nuevo al castillo ningún rey estuvo mas orgulloso de dos soldados que han peleado en su nombre que yo ante los guerreros lucharon en nombre de los Sumeragi pero ante Ieyasu ustedes han peleado en mi nombre y esta victoria a sido en mi gloria.- exclamo el rey permitiéndose halagar a sus soldados algo muy poco común en alguien de su nivel.

Sakura por fin volvió a respirar tranquila aunque en agradecimiento por haber escuchado a sus plegarias sabría que tendría una larga jornada de servicio por delante.


End file.
